Cazados
by Caelia93
Summary: Eugene deja bastante claro como Daryl pasó la noche en el cuarto de Carol aunque ella intentara ocultarlo. Una curiosa conversación que deja a todos boquiabiertos.


" **Cazados"**

Carol estaba tranquilamente en la cocina preparando el almuerzo. Estaba preparandole la papilla a Judith mientras Rick estaba con ella encima comiendose su almuerzo, Eugene charlando con Tara y Michonne hablando con Rick. Daryl estaba de caza, y estaría a punto de volver.

¿Esperamos a Daryl? - dijo Tara mirando a Carol

Supongo que estará a punto de volver- le dijo Carol mirandola dulcemente. Le caía bien esa chica.

¿Sabes a qué hora se fue esta mañana?- dijo Rick sin mirarla mientras le hacía cucamonas a Judith

No, no lo veo desde la cena de anoche- dijo Carol que parecía estar muy interesada en la papilla de Juddith

Yo creo que quieres decir desde esta mañana, Carol. He visto a esta mañana al Sr. Dixon salir de tu habitación esta mañana y anoche escuché su voz y la tuya en la habitación hasta altas horas de la noche – dijo Eugene.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Rick, Tara y Michonne mirando a Eugene con cara de shock para luego girarse a mirar a Carol para volver a mirar a Eugene. Mientras, Carol seguía mirando muy interesada a la papilla con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Ah.. sí.. esto.. me mencionó que hoy .. no cogería la moto y eso..- dijo ella notando la mirada fija de Rick y los demás.

Ah sí claro, ya se que hablasteis- dijo Eugene mientras Carol soltaba un suspiro- también escuche como haciaís el acto sexual, he de decir que encuentro francamente curioso que siendo tan silencioso el señor Dixon es bastante ruidoso en temas de cama.

A Carol casi se le cae la papilla a la vez que miraba boquiabierta a Eugene. Tara y Michonne miraban de igual forma a Eugene mientras Rick miraba boquiabierto y con la cuchara de su plato ensuciando la mesa mientras miraba a Carol completamente en claro que Carol se había quedado sin palabras y totalmente roja.

En ese momento, Daryl apareció por la puerta y se quedó parado al ver las caras de todo.

¿Qué mierda os pasa? ¿Habéis visto un fantasma? - dijo mientras se acercaba a Carol para dejarle lo que había cazado.

Em.. Eugene nos estaba contando que te había visto salir de la habitación de Carol esta mañana...- decía Rick mirando a los dos con una mirada un tanto … ¿Divertida?

Ah.. sí.. estuvimos hablando..- dijo Daryl tapandose el pelo de la cara.

También nos dijo que eras bastante... vocal en temas de cama- dijo Tara mientras Rick se tapaba la cara para no reírse.

Daryl se giró a mirar a Carol la cual estaba de nuevo muy interesada en la papila.

He de decir que aunque siempre he tenido curiosidad por como sería Carol en la cama nunca pensé que haría unos ruidos tan sexys siendo tan callada normalmente- dijo Eugene mientras Rick miraba a Carol de una forma bastante extraña y Daryl fulminaba a Eugene con la mirada.

De pronto Eugene se levantó seguidos de Tara y Michonne que apenas podían contener la risa. Daryl y Carol estaban inmóviles mirandose el uno al otro mientras Rick los miraba.

Bueno, esto.. la papilla está lista..- decía Carol mientras intentaba pasar aunque parecía que Daryl y ella no se ponían de acuerdo hacia que lado moverse.

Rick suspiró mirandolos a los dos mientras ella salía casi corriendo y Daryl se sentaba tapandose la cara con las manos.

mm... Conque tú y carol.. - dijo Rick con voz de policía

Para tío- dijo Daryl sonrojado

Rick siguió dandole a Judith la papilla mientras Daryl daba golpes con un cuchillo con la mesa.

Daryl..

¿Qué?

Es eso un moratón en tu cuello?

Pfffff

…...

Daryl estampó a Carol contra el poyo de la cocina. No paraban de besarse y tocarse el uno al otro.

Te he echado de menos...- decía ella mirandole con esa mirada sexy que él le volvía loco.

Pf.. me encanta esa blusa.. pero me gustas más sin ella – dijo mientras besaba su cuello

Bueno, bueno, tortolitos- los dos se quedaron paralizados y se giraron a ver a Rick y Glenn parados en la cocina- ¿Os dejamos la casa a solas o voy avisando a Eugene para que venga a veros cometer el acto sexual? - dijo mientras él y Glenn se descojonaban de risa en la puerta

Daryl optó por ignorarles y cogió en brazos a Carol para llevarla al cuarto.

Os avisaré para que vengáis cuando mi chica haya dejado de gemir de placer- dijo Daryl dejando a Glenn y Rick paralizados.


End file.
